Another turtle!
by The Goddess Shortacus
Summary: Lani has been running for her entire life! But from who? Why? And what will happen when she meets tmnt and finds out that she's not the only mutant turtle in the world and has to explain her past. Will she tell them her past or will they find out own their own! Warning; ratedT for cursing. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! i know this is a new story don't worry! I'm still working on Caterina! I just got the idea for this fanfiction and I just had to write it! Hope you enjoy! Please READ AND REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTER LAVINIA **

* * *

><p>New York is always alive. As it was as I ran across the roof tops. I've been running for as long as I can remember. When I think about it I've been running since I was little.<p>

"Where is that little she-devil!" I stopped at an edge of a building when I heard that voice.

'No! No it can't be! I can't let them find me!' I thought to myself.

"Wait a second! Up there on the roof top!" The men below suddenly appeared on the roof of the building beside the one I'm on. They started to run towards me.

'No! They can't get me! I won't go back there!' I ran in the opposite direction as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't stop not until an hour later. I was at a spot where to try to jump to another building would be useless without becoming a pancake in the alley way below. I looked back to see if they were still following me. Instead of finding many men chasing behind me I found nothing but the rooftops of New York. I let out a sigh of relief as I climbed down a fire escape and into the alley way. The building I couldn't jump on appeared to be an antique store with an apartment on the upper level.

I walked through the alley and found two dumpsters side by side and a medium-sized box in between. The box seemed just big enough for me to curl up inside of and be able to close the lid so i'd be almost invisible. I grabbed an empty garbage bag and curled up with it in the box and closed the lid.

'I guess it could be worse, I could back with him' I almost threw up at the though of it. I slowly fell asleep in the box. It wasn't very hard to sleep in there. I've slept in many tiny places before and have trained my self to sleep silently and without tossing-and-turning. All during the next day I stayed hidden in the box. I only got out to stretch and when the garbage truck came by but, luckily they didn't take my newest "home" (the box).

That night I heard noises out side so I stayed as silent as possible and looked out the tiny line at the bottom of the lid that was an inch short of covering the entire front view. Outside I heard some voices and they seemed to be talking to each other.

"Are we there yet?!" A voice wined.

"All we have to do is enter a window and were there!" Another voice answered.

"But we're not there yet." The first voice wined again

"Shut up Mikey!" A third voice was heard and he sounded irritated.

"Yes please do!" The second voice spoke again.

"Hey!" Shouted the one who I believed they called Mikey. The three voices started arguing.

"How about all three of you shut up before all of New York hears you." Said a fourth voice in an authoritative voice.

"Yeah yeah whatever Leo." The third voice said gruffly.

"Raph just shut up and do what your supposed to do." The voice they called Leo told him.

They all jumped down into the alley way with a thud. I looked out the same crack at the bottom of the box and saw 4 pairs of green feet each with two toes on every foot. They started to walk down the alley way near the door to the store.

'Wait a second, they have GREEN FEET WITH 2 TOES A FOOT!' I let out a small gasp just loud enough to hear.

One of them stopped when the others noticed they stopped to. "Did you guys hear that?" The one they called Raph said.

"No" they all answered.

"You're probably just hearing things Raph." The one they called Mikey said.

"Yeah probably." They all walked off.

After a few minutes I couldn't hear them anymore. I waited for about an hour to 2 hours and when I didn't hear anything a fell asleep in my box.

* * *

><p>After the guys were done hanging out at Aprils they all went back to the lair but Raph stayed in the alleyway. He swore he heard something in here earlier. He looked around the shop and in the dumpsters and all over the alley and didn't see anything. He was about to leave when he noticed something shift by the dumpsters.<p>

'Thats weird I thought I looked by there already' Raph thought to himself as he walked over to the dumpsters. He stopped infront of them and listen and watched closely and noticed that the box in between the dumpsters moved the slightest bit, barely even a noticeable amount. He walked up to the box slowly and silently. Then opened the lid even slower and saw a figure covered in a garbage bag. He immediately felt sorry for the young person.

* * *

><p>I felt something touch the garbage bag I was using as a blanket. Not thinking I rolled over to see who it was. When I opened my eyes I got a big fright! There was a giant turtle infront of me!<p>

But before I could scream he covered my mouth. "Please don't scream. I won't hurt you." It sounded familiar, maybe it was one of the voices i heard earlier.

I pushed him off of me and got up out of the box. I then realized that was a huge mistake. This time it was me covering his mouth to stop the scream that almost escaped. "Shut up! You'll get both of us caught!" I whispered harshly.

He stared at me a moment astounded at was in front of him with his mouth open.

"Shut the mouth your not a fish." I told him.

"What are you?" He asked with a small threat in his voice.

"Well if you couldn't tell by the green skin and the shell on my back," I said pointing to my back. "I'm a turtle mutation smart-one" I said sarcastically

"Ok, what are you doing here then?" The turtle asked me

"I needed to find someplace safe to stay for alittle bit and then I was gonna go off to find my next safe place." I answered the turtle infront of me.

"What are you trying to stay safe from?" He asked quirking an eye ridge at me.

"That's none of your business." I replied back with an adittude

"Fine then, what's your name?"

I answered hesitantly "Lavinia but most people call me Lani ." I looked at him a second before saying "ok now it's your turn to tell me your name."

He looked unsure at me then sighed and said "Rapheal but most people call me Raph."

"Well, if your done interrogating me now, I'm going back to sleep in my box." I turned around and started to head towards my box.

"Wait," I stopped and turned around to face Raphael.

"What do you want now? Haven't you interrogated me enough already?" I asked raising an eye ridge.

"How comfortable is it to live and sleep in a box?"

"It's better than where I was before."

"come on, I know a safer and more comfortable place for you to stay."

"Raphael, I'm going to stay here in this alley way until it's not safe for me and then I'll leave to somewhere else. I'm not staying with you."

"You're not staying in an alley, and living in a box." Raphael crossed his arms over his chest. "So either you come with me willingly or I'm carrying you with me."

"Raphael! I said no and I mean no! I'm staying here in the alley or I can just leave and find somewhere else to stay."

"It's Raph, and no you aren't, you're coming with me."

"Raph for the last time no!" I climbed a near by fire escape and hung out on the roof. Then Raph started to follow me and climbed up the fire escape. "Raph I said no!"

All of the sudden about half a dozen men showed up on the rooftop. They surrounded me and Raph, each one wielding a weapon. They had anything from a metal pipe to a switch blade. One very large man pushed in front of the men and glared at the two turtles in front of him.

"Well it looks like our friend Raphael has a new little girlfriend." The man and the people behind him all laughed.

"Oh , you did not just say that!" I stepped forward. "Like hell I would date him." I said pointing my thumb towards Raph.

"I don't know whether to be offended or relieved. But either way I'm kicking your ass Hun along with your stupid purple dragons." Raph said.

"We'll see about that, dragons attack!" All the men rushed towards us. I was able to take down 2 of the men. But then Hun came up from behind and hit me in the back of the head with a metal pipe and everything went black.

* * *

><p>(Raphs POV)<br>I was fighting off the purple dragons. I looked over to see how Lani was doing and saw Hun come up behind her. Before I could tell out she was hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground unconscious. I quickly took down the rest of the purple dragons.

"Hun I suggest you just run now and you'll save yourself from a butt kicking." I said as I disarmed him while he wasn't paying attention.

"This time turtle! We'll be back!" Hun disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I ran over to where Lanis unconscious body was. She was still out cold. "Dang it Lani, you couldn't have just listened to me." I picked her up and started my way back to the lair.

Before I entered the lair I sent a text to Donnie, that he'll need to get the infirmary ready, using my T-phone and I also covered Lani so they could only see a figure and the tails of her pink mask. When I entered u shouted "hey guys, I'm home!"

Donnie came out of his lab "Raph! What's wrong? Why did I have to prepare the infirmary?" He stopped when he saw me holding Lani. "Who's that? What happened?" He ran over to me.

"Donnie! Relax, it's not as bad as it looks!"

"Then who is it? And what happened?"

I sat Lani down on the couch and took off the cover.

Donnie gasped. "Who? What? how? Why?" Leo and Mikey walked out of the dojo and joined them in the living room.

"What? Who? How?" Leo looked at Raph.

"Wow," was all Mikey could say.

"Guys, meet Lani. She's a mutant female turtle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! I hope your enjoying the story so far! Here's what's happening me and a friend are now working together on Caterina so every other chapter we switch writing so when I'm not working on Caterina I'll be working on another turtle, ok? **

**Sorry its it's taken me so long! This chapter gave me a hard time! And my writers block didn't help!**

**Raph: excuses excuses!**

**me; uh… Raph?**

**Raph: yeah?**

**me: what r you doing here?**

**raph: i don't know I thought it would be interesting if I showed up**

**me; well it surprised me, oh well as long as your here you can say the disclaimer and the other stuff I usually have to do on my own**

**Raph; ugh! Do I have to?**

**me; yes now say it!**

**raph; fine fine geesh! Turtlelovers does not own tmnt or any of the people that are apart of the cartoon/comics-**

**Mikey; did someone say comics?!**

**raph; Mikey get out of here! This is my job you can show up next chapter**

**mikey; fine!**

**raph; btw read and review or else You better watch your back! **

**Me; stop scaring the readers! oh well please enjoy! Please review I've come up with a blank and I have no clue wha to do next chapter!**

I was awake but I didn't want to open my eyes. The back of my head hurt like hell. That and it was so bright! I could tell without even opening my eyes. I figure that I have to open my eyes soon enough. It hurt when I opened them from the bright lights. I was in a room, the walls were made of grey cement bricks, though they were barely visible. There were blueprints, papers, notes, almost anything you can think of and millions of machines and gadgets. I was on a bed and beside the bed there was a chair. But in the chair was a red banded turtle asleep with their head leaning against the bedside.

"Hey sleepy head," I poked the turtle, when he didn't wake up I pushed him. "Hey, wake up," when that didn't work I decided to just shout in his ear and push him over. "Wake up!"

That got his attention, "what? What's going on?" He looked up at me. I was laying on my side. "Hey, you woke up finally."

"How long was I out?"

"About 24 hours."

"Are you serious!" My eyes were as big as plates.

He nodded and replied "you got a pretty bad hit in the back of the head."

I touched the back of my head and winced at the pain from the huge bump. "Ouch! Where am I?"

"A safe place. I told you that you weren't living an alley."

"Ugh!" I fell over onto my back and sighed, "Raph, I told you that I wanted to stay there,"

"Too late now,"

Suddenly another turtle walked into the room. He had a purple bandana over his eyes. "Hey Raph," he then saw me awake on the bed. "Hey, good to see that you're awake."

"Ok…" I wasn't sure what to say, and Raph seemed to be able to tell.

"Lani, this is my brother Don." Raph pointed to the purple banded turtle.

"Nice to meet you Lani." Don extended his hand out to me. I shook his hand.

"Same here, but it would probably be better if I wasn't as injured." Don let out a chuckle.

"Don was the one who took care of any injuries you had."

"Thanks." I told Don.

"No problem. One second I'll be back if Mikey found out that you woke up and he wasn't here to greet you, he'll have a fit." Don said as he walked out of the room.

"There's others?" I asked Raph.

"Yeah, I have 2 other brothers, one older, don is younger and Mikey is the youngest."

We heard Don shout. "Hey guys, she woke up!"

"I warn you now," was the last thing Raph said before a turtle with an orange bandana jumped into the room.

"What's up dudette!" The energetic turtle was bouncing around.

I let out a small shriek and I jumped. "Eep!"

"Relax Mikey, calm down! You'll scare her!" Another turtle walked in. He had a blue bandana.

"I tried to warn ya." Was all Raph said.

"All you said was 'I warn you now'! You said nothing about getting a heart attack." I said to Raph.

The orange banded turtle stopped jumping around and stood by Don. "Hey my names Mikey."

"Nice to meet you Mikey." I replied.

"My names Leo." The one in blue said with his hand out.

I shook his hand and replied. "The names Lavinia, but most people call me Lani."

After introductions were done, we walked out into the living room. A giant rat came into the room as we sat down.

"Hello my sons, who is this you have brought to our home?" The rat looked to me.

Raph spoke up. "Her names Lavinia, I found her in an alley. While we were talking a group of purple dragons showed up an knocked her out, so I brought her back here."

He turned back to me. "Well Lavinia, it is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to…"

"Oh please excuse my manners, my name is Master Splinter."

"Nice to meet you Master Splinter."

"Let us tell you the story of how my sons and I came to be." He came over and sat on an arm chair. " I was once a normal rat wandering the sewers. On the surface a young boy was crossing the street with a jar containing 4 baby turtles."

"That's us!" Mikey shouted.

Splinter ignored him and continued the story. "A truck came down the street and swerved out of the way to not hit the boy. He dropped the jar and the turtles fell into the sewer. But when the truck swerved a canister fell from the back of the truck and into the sewers. It broke and covered us all with it. I then took it upon myself to raise the turtles in the art ninjutsu."

"Wow" was my response.

"Lavinia, what is your story? How did you become the way you are." The rat asked me.

"Mines not quite as glamorous as being dropped in the sewer and haveing a canister of ooze fall an break on you. I was a normal baby turtle, but one day a scientist came and took me back to his home. I lived happily with him for a 2 years, but he died and his partner took me. He preformed experiments on me. He shot huge doses of mutagen into me. I really rather not go into any further detail about that."

"That is perfectly fine Lavinia."

"After a while I was able to escape the lab. He hired men to track and retrieve me."

"Hun and the purple dragons," Raphael says.

"Yes and they are supposed to bring me back to him," I paused for a moment before adding "dead or alive."

"Don't worry you are safe here and are welcomed to stay with us as long as you want to." Splinter responded to her.

"Thank you, I don't know what else I could say or do to show my gratitude."

Splinter "There is no need, we gladly except you into our home." He paused and looked to the boys. "Will one of you please show Miss Lavinia to her room?"

All the guys looked to Raph, "fine." He grumbled, "follow me ta find ya room." Raph said as he walked up the stairs to where the rooms were located. "Here ya go." He said as he opened one of the doors reveling a small room with a bed, desk, and private bathroom.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly.

"What was that?" Raph said, trying to get her to admit louder that he was right

"Thank you for taking me into your home. I rejected your offer earlier but, you've brought me to a safe place anyway." I turn and look at him. "Thank you."

"Welcome. I'll let you enjoy some time alone in your new room." Raph then leaves the room an closes the door on his way out.

I sit on the bed and lay back. Never had I had this much space to myself before. I've had to share with some other creature. Never have I been treated so nicely either. Also neither have I ever meet teenage mutant ninja turtles.


End file.
